Mine
by Adonis Forbes
Summary: Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu seperti yang aku lakukan. Hinata... kau percaya padaku kan?
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

**Naruto punya om Masashi**

**Selamat membaca**

**Kesalahan teknis sehingga membuat account lagi**

**-o-**

.

.

.

_From : Gaara-kun_

_Kau dimana, Hinata?_

Hinata yang melihat ponselnya segera saja membalas dimana ia berada saat ini. Ia tersenyum setelah menerima balasan dari Gaara yang akan menjemputnya.

"..ta, Hinata kau mendengarku?" Hinata hampir melupakan Sasuke yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Y-Ya, aku mendengarkanmu, Sasuke_-kun_" Sasuke tahu Hinata tidak lagi benar-benar mendengar dirinya berbicara semenjak Handphonenya bergetar. Sasuke tahu itu pasti Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke toko buku dulu?" Sasuke menawarkan hal itu dan ditanggapi dengan pernyataan maaf Hinata yang mengatkan Gaara akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana kalau lusa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sembari mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja café tempat ia makan siang bersama dengan Hinata.

Ia dan Hinata bersahabat semenjak SMP. Sasuke merasa nyaman karena Hinata bukanlah perempuan berisik jika berada di dekatnya. Lalu, saat hari kelulusan tiba-tiba saja Gaara menyatakan cinta pada Hinata.

Dan kalian tahu kisah selanjutnya. Gaara dan Hinata masih berhubungan hingga sekarang saat usia mereka menginjak dua puluh dua tahun. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan saat melihat Gaara memasuki café dan berjalan kearahnya dan Hinata.

Sasuke tahu, waktunya bersama Hinata akan berakhir saat Gaara mengajak Hinata pergi dari sini.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sasuke" Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya mempersilahkan Gaara membawa Hinata pergi bersamanya.

**Mine**

"Hey kau ada waktu nanti malam?" Sai menghampiri Sasuke di kamarnya. Sepupu Sasuke yang satu ini memang suka sekali masuk ke kamar orang tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke meletakan buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Shikamaru ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan _Club-_nya" Sai merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Mencoba memilah-milah buku yang ada di meja dekat kursi tersebut, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik minat Sasuke.

"Besok aku ada rapat jam delapan, kita akan pulang malam atau tidak?" Sai tampak berpikir. Sasuke memang sudah mulai mengambil alih perusahaan yang telah dijalankan almarhum ayahnya semenjak Itachi lebih memilih menjadi anak Band bersama gengnya yang terdahulu.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, ayolah" Sai sedikit memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sai" Sasuke berujar tegas. Bagaimana pun juga besok rapat tetap dilaksanakan dan Sasuke tak akan membuat dirinya malu hanya karena datang terlambat.

"Kau bisa pulang duluan kalau kau mau"

"Kalian akan menahanku" Sasuke hafal betul perilaku mereka.

"Tidak, Tidak kali ini"

**Mine**

"_Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu" _Hinata hanya mencoba tersenyum mendengar dari seberang sana Gaara membatalkan acara makan malam mereka. Padahal, Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sangat baik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara_-kun_"

"_Lain kali tidak akan terjadi lagi, aku janji_" Hinata tersenyum mendengar suara kekasihnya yang sepertinya menyesal. Hinata berfikir Gaara pasti ada keperluan mendadak. Entah itu menyangkut keluarganya atau pekerjaannya.

Hinata memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mulai berganti pakaian rumah. Sesekali tersenyum jika mengingat Gaara yang semakin hari semakin manis padanya. _'Apa sebentar lagi Gaara-kun akan melamarku?'_

Hinata memukul kepalanya menggunakan tangan. Ia tidak habis pikir dirinya bisa begitu percaya diri seperti itu. Hinata jadi semakin tersipu-sipu.

**Mine**

Club malam Shikamaru masih terasa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Music yang berdentang keras, para pelayan yang seksi serta beberapa gadis yang sepertinya mencari keuntungan dari beberapa pria hidung belang.

"Yo, _Teme_! Kau datang" Salah satu sahabat Sasuke menyapanya. Sasuke memang sudah jarang datang semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya pun Sasuke tak pernah macam-macam disini, paling jauh ia hanya akan mabuk dan mencumbu beberapa wanita dengan menyebutkan nama Hinata. Tapi ia belum pernah bercinta dengan salah satupun diantara mereka.

Hal itu sudah merupakan rahasia umum diantara sahabat-sahabat Sasuke. Mereka cukup prihatin melihat Sasuke yang masih saja belum dapat melupakan perasaan masa remajanya terhadap Hinata. Salah Sasuke juga, kenapa dulu tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Jadi, sekarang Gaara lah yang merasakan cinta Hinata.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mengadakan pesta?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias. Shikamaru jarang sekali mengundang mereka secara khusus.

"Sebenarnya ini pesta lajangku" Sontak semua mata menatapnya tak percaya. Shikamaru adalah tipe pria yang tidak suka terikat dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan, bukankah wanita juga termasuk merepotkan. Terkadang sih begitu.

"K-Kau serius?"Kenapa jadi Naruto yang tergagap menanyakannya?

"Begitulah" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dipaksa menikah oleh orang tuamu?" Sai bertanya dengan santainya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau?" Naruto makin penasaran. Ini bukanlah Shikamaru. Yang Naruto dan teman-temannya tahu, Shikamaru itu single not avalible.

"Pacarku ini tidak mau berhubungan sex sebelum menikah" Shikamaru mulai menyesap wine yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Naruto menggebrak meja dihadapan mereka.

"KAU MENIKAHINYA HANYA AGAR DAPAT TIDUR DENGANNYA?!" Shikamaru memberikan tatapan tajam. Dia malas sekali menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku juga mencintainya!" hal tersebut membuat Sai tertawa meremehkan.

"Cinta dan dirimu adalah dua hal bertolak belakang, Shika" Sai melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku mencintai Temari" jadi Temari yang ia maksud. Mereka semua mengenal Temari sebagai anak teman dekat orang tua Shika. Seingat mereka awalnya Shikamaru membenci Temari karena terlalu cerewet. Tapi terserahlah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku ingin bersenang-senang, kau mau ikut Sasuke? Siapa tahu kau bisa mencumbu mereka dengan terus mendesahkan nama Hinata" Sai berkata dengan wajah yang dipenuhi senyum palsu. Sasuke ingin sekali melempar gelas yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Sai.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya, akhirnya ia hanya mendecih dan membuat Sai tertawa dan berlalu mencari kesenangannya.

"Oh ya, Pacarnya Hinata-mu itu akan jadi adik iparku" Sasuke baru ingat kalau Gaara juga seorang Sabaku.

"Senangnya ya punya adik ipar semanis Hinata" Sasuke memberikan tatapan maut kearah naruto yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Secara tidak langsung, Naruto mengatakan kalau Hinata akan menikah dengan Gaara.

"Hei, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Hinata putus dari Gaara? Itu pikiran yang terlalu naïf, Teme" Naruto benar juga, Hinata sepertinya sangat mencintai Gaara. Tapi Gaara… Sasuke hanya belum bisa percaya.

Sasuke jengah, ia butuh udara segar untuk mendinginkan otaknya agar tidak ada pikiran untuk membunuh si Sabaku yang satu itu. Sasuke memilih jalan kearah pintu keluar. Ia dapat mendengar suara desahan dari salah satu kamar yang disediakan Shikamaru di clubnya, Shikamaru hanya tak suka ada yang bercinta di tengah club malamnya.

Tapi, kalau suara desahannya terdengar sampai sini kan sama saja. Sasuke hanya berpikir demikian, betapa bodohnya Shikamaru tidak membuat kamar tersebut kedap suara.

"Gaaraaah eemmh Gaaraaah"

DEG

Sasuke mematung seketika. Suara perempuan mendesahkan nama Gaara? Apa mungkin suara Hinata? BAJINGAN!. Tapi Sasuke yakin Hinata bukanlah perempuan yang akan melepaskan keperawanannya sebelum menikah. Sasuke yakin sekali akan hal itu. Jadi Gaara berselingkuh?

Tunggu, nama Gaara bukan Cuma satu, lagipula Gaara tidak mungkin ada disini. Terlalu berbahaya untuk jadi tempat berselingkuh. Tapi, mungkinkah yang di dalam adalah benar-benar Gaara?

Sasuke sudah terlanjur ingin tahu. Ia akan menunggu di meja Bar dan memesan beberapa minuman untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Bodohnya Sasuke.

Suara erangan makin jelas terdengar di tempat Sasuke. Sasuke jadi merasa jijik. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membiarkan momen intim mereka di dengarkan banyak orang?.

Setengah jam kemudian, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas. Sasuke merasa bodoh karena ia menunggu hal tidak pasti di meja tersebut. Menunggu jika Sabaku Gaara lah yang akan keluar dari pintu kamar dengan gadis selingkuhannya tentu saja. Sasuke tak akan mengharapkan jika itu benar Gaara dengan berjalan keluar kamar club bersama ..

Sasuke hendak beranjak pergi saat menangkap kepala merah keluar bersama gadis pirang berambut panjang. Itu..

BERENGSEK!

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat dan tampak sangat marah. Ia tidak akan pernah terima jika Hinata disakiti. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Gaara sudah terperosok akibat hantaman kepalan tangan Sasuke yang cukup keras pada pipinya.

"Sasuke?!" Gaara sepertinya sedikit mabuk. Gaara sesekali cekukan sambil berusaha berdiri. Sasuke memukul wajah Gaara sekali lagi dan kemudian terus memukuli Gaara. Sementara gadis berambut pirang sepertinya tidak berniat melakukan apapun kecuali berteriak histeris.

Shikamaru dan Sai datang karena mendengar keributan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sai berusaha menarik saudaranya itu dari atas tubuh Gaara. Gaara meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah Sasuke tidak lagi memukulinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Sai menggucangkan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke sudah sangat kalap hari ini? Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik jika Hinata mengetahuinya.

"Tanya pada setan merah itu!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tinggi dan hendak menghajar Gaara lagi. Hal tersebut ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Tenang, Sas!" kali ini Naruto yang datang dan bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan tenang jika dia menyakiti Hinata dengan berselingkuh!" Sasuke kembali berteriak. Sesaat tidak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar bisik-bisik di sekitar mereka.

Jadi gadis pirang yang membantu Gaara berdiri dan merangkulnya itu adalah selingkuhan Gaara?

"Berengsek kau Gaara!" Sasuke mencoba memukul Gaara lagi tapi di tahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku" Shikamaru membawa mereka ke dalam ruang tertutup yang tak jauh dari sana. Mereka semua duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Gadis perempuan pirang yang tadi bersama Gaara pun ikut kesana.

"Gaara, jelaskan semua ini" Sai mulai berbicara. Ia sudah jengah melihat ini semua. Gaara yang terus saja mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Bicara atau mati, Berengsek!" Sasuke kembali pada emosinya yang semula. Ini memang bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di tahan oleh Sasuke. Hinata adalah seseorang yang akan Sasuke jaga hatinya sampai kapanpun. Mana mungkin ia rela Hinata menangis karena panda dungu ini.

"Dia Ino" Gaara mulai berbicara sedangkan gadis berambut pirang yang di sebut Gaara hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia.. Cinta pertamaku" Entah kenapa Sasuke melihat pipi Ino memerah. Ingin sekali Sasuke meninju perempuan itu. Tapi, mana mungkin kan?

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, Keparat!" Sasuke hendak memukul Gaara lagi namun kali ini berhasil di cegah oleh Sai.

Dan dimulailah cerita Gaara tentang Ino. Ino merupakan cinta pertama Gaara yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Dua bulan yang lalu, mereka berdua bertemu saat Ino kembali dari Amerika. Gaara juga belum paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Ino.

Gaara merasakan perasaan itu lagi dan lupa akan keberadaan Hinata disampingnya. Gaara memang menyukai Hinata namun sepertinya perasaan itu tidaklah sebesar perasaannya pada Ino.

"Berengsek!" Sasuke menerjang Gaara tepat setelah cerita Gaara berakhir. Kali ini, tidak ada yang menghalangi Sasuke untuk memukuli Gaara. Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto hanya menonton saja. Sedangkan Ino berusaha melerai dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti.

"Kumohon, lepaskan Gaara-_kun_" Sasuke semakin membabi buta. Gaara harus mati di tangannya.

Wajah Gaara sekarang dipenuhi dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari pelipis dan bagian wajah yang lainnya. Kesadaran Gaara juga mulai menghilang sedangkan Sasuke makin gencar memukulinya. Ino yang hendak berlari keluar meminta bantuan ditahan oleh Sai.

Sai memang yang paling berhati dingin diantara mereka. Sai menghempaskan tubuh Ino ke sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ino makin histeris saat melihat Gaara yang masih dipukuli Sasuke.

"Cukup cukup" Naruto berusaha menengahi namun sepertinya ia butuh bantuan Shikamaru dan Sai.

Gaara memuntahkan darahnya saat Sasuke sudah menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Ino menghampiri Gaara dan mencoba membantunya duduk.

"Berengsek kalian semua!" Ino berteriak dengan mata menyalang kearah Sasuke.

"Kalian yang berengsek!" Suara Sasuke yang tinggi dan tegas membuat Ino menciut.

Sasuke dan kawannya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Sasuke dan Sai memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kurasa kau sudah sejak lama ingin memukulinya" Sai tersenyum sambil mengatakannya saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke menginjak gas dengan kencang saat mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Wow.. tenang, aku masih ingin hidup" Sai hanya tersenyum palsu saat Sasuke tidak mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya. Sai berusaha untuk mengerti perasaan hati Sasuke yang sedang kacau.

**Mine**

Paginya Sasuke melihat Hinata dan Gaara sedang duduk di taman kota. Sasuke memang sengaja menghampiri mereka. Saat beberapa langkah akan sampai di tempat mereka berdua, sasuke dapat melihat Hinata sedang mengobati luka Gaara. Sepertinya Hinata mengganti perban dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata" Hinata menolehkan kepalany saat Sasuke memanggilnya sedangkan Gaara mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tadi malam Gaara-_kun _dipukuli oleh preman yang mabuk. Mereka dalam jumlah banyak sehingga Gaara-_kun_ kalah" Hinata mulai memberikan perhatiannya kembali pada luka luka Gaara. Itu semua membuat Sasuke muak tak terkira.

Apakah Hinata belum tahu?

Apakah harus Sasuke yang memberitahunya?

Apa Sasuke tega melihat Hinata kecewa dan sakit hatinya?

-o-

TBC

Entah guenya yang gimana apa emang account gue yang gimana ya?

Masa iya gak bisa di buka lagi..

Dan akhirnya gue punya baru lagi.

Jangan bosan-bosan ya

Muki-muki/ Not Sparkling

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Saya tidak akan pernah memiliki Naruto

"Oh, begitu" Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian mata Hinata yang memang sedang memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingat, kemarin di Club milik Shikamaru ada seorang pria dipukuli karena berselingkuh" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sinis dan melirik tajam Gaara dari ekor matanya. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali mengobati luka-luka Gaara.

"Sudah lebih baik, Gaara-_kun_?" Hinata mengusap pelan lebam-lebam di pipi Gaara dengan penuh sayang. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum membalas senyum Hinata.

"Kau tidak ke Restaurant, Hinata?" Sasuke selalu hafal kebiasaan Hinata. Hinata akan bangun pukul lima pagi dan bersiap menuju Restaurant miliknya untuk memantau hingga jam satu siang. Setelahnya, Hinata akan pergi ke Toko Bunga milik Sakura dan akan ikut merangkai bunga disana.

Hinata akan selalu melakukannya kecuali ada urusan penting dan mendadak. Itu berarti Gaara termasuk penting? Sasuke merasakan kemarahan luar biasa yang muncul dari dalam dirinya. Ia tidak pernah rela Hinata jauh ke tangan setan merah ini.

"Aku akan kesana setelah mengobati Gaara-_kun_" Sasuke makin merasa marah. Ia ingin sekali meneriaki Hinata jika luka itu didapatkan Gaara karena berkelahi dengannya. Namun, Sasuke belum bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang nanti akan kecewa dan sedih karena tahu Gaara berselingkuh.

"Dia akan segera pergi karena ada rapat. Ya kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada mengancam yang hanya diketahui oleh Gaara.

Semula Gaara ingin melawan, namun posisinya kali ini tidaklah menguntungkan. Sasuke bisa kapan saja membocorkan apa yang dilakukannya semalam kepada Hinata.

"Ya. Aku rasa aku juga sudah lebih baik. Terima kasih Hinata" Gaara mengusap puncak kepala Hinata membuat Hinata memerah dan membuat Sasuke marah.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata. Kau sibuk kan?" Sasuke sekali lagi menekan Gaara untuk segera pergi dari Hinata.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke yang mengantarmu?" Gaara tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Meskipun ditekan, ia akan tetap melancarkan perlawanan tak terlihat kepada Sasuke.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Gaara kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke sempat memberikan senyum sinisnya pada Gaara.

"Apa aku tidak merepotkanmu, Sasuke-_kun?_"

_Tentu saja tidak! Aku mencintaimu! _ Sasuke ingin sekali meneriakan kata-kata itu tepat di depan hidung Hinata.

"Tidak" namun, apa daya hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Sasuke, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Gaara" Gaara dikagetkan ketika ia memasuki ruangannya. Ino telah duduk di sofa dengan pandangan menggoda. Gaara segera saja mengunci pintu ruangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Gaara sedikit berseru. Bagaimana jika nanti ada yang curiga?

"Aku menghawatirkanmu" Ino menghampiri Gaara, memeluknya dan kemudian membelai pipi Gaara. Dan Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup leher Gaara. Membuat Gaara sedikit sesak dibawah sana.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" Ino masih terus mengecupi leher Gaara kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit gigitan kecil.

"Hentikan Ino" Gaara berujar pelan namun tegas. Ia masih harus memikirkan apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Hinata?

"Kau tidak menginginkanku lagi?"

"Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Hinata" Ino cemberut, sejujurnya ia kurang suka setiap Gaara mulai memikirkan Hinata. Ia cemburu, meskipun Hinata adalah kekasih Gaara.

"Putuslah dengan Hinata!" Ino sedikit berseru. Gaara harus putus dari Hinata dan segera menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak semudah itu! Sebelum kau datang lagi ke kehidupanku bahkan aku sudah berniat melamarnya!"

Ino terdiam mendengar jawaban Gaara. Benarkah Gaara akan melamar Hinata kalau saja dia tidak kembali. Well, Kalau begitu Ino datang diwaktu yang tepat.

"Kau mencintaiku, Gaara!" Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku juga mencintai Hinata" Gaara berujar lemah. Ia yakin jika ia juga mencintai Hinata.

Ino dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Gaara. Ia melumat bibir Gaara pelan penuh gairah. Tangan Ino tak tinggal diam, ia menjelajahi dada bidang Gaara. Gaara yang mulai terlarut dalam permainan Ino pun mendorong Ino menuju tembok ruangannya.

Gaara menghimpit Ino dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Gaara bergerak membuka kancing-kancing baju Ino dan menurunkan celana pendek Ino.

"Gaara..Kau lebih menginginkanku dibanding menginginkan Hinata" Ino berbisik dengan terengah di telinga Gaara.

"Boleh Aku memintamu membuatkan sarapan untukku? Aku belum sarapan pagi tadi" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang sekarang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja" Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya. Apakah senyum ini akan hilang jika Hinata tahu Gaara berselingkuh di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin aku buatkan sarapan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Apa saja, Hinata"

Kurang dari sepuluh menit perjalanan, Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di restaurant Hinata. Hinata segera menuju dapur dan memasak untuk Sasuke. Setelah menunggu lima belas menit, Hinata muncul di meja dimana Sasuke duduk dengan membawa satu piring berisi tiga potong sandwich dengan potongan tomat dan daging sapi didalamnya.

"Selamat makan, Sasuke-_kun_" Hinata duduk dihadapan Sasuke yang terlihat lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Kau tidak makan Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng dan mengatakan jika ia sudah sarapan di rumah.

"Kau suka?" Sasuke mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum tipis, membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum juga.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada acara khusus kan?"

"Tidak ada. Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kita pergi ya? Ada film baru dan sepertinya cukup bagus"

"Boleh. Jam berapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku jemput disini setelah makan siang. Aku sedang tidak banyak kerjaan"

Dan Hinata mengangguk serta tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ngggh" Ino berusaha menetralkan nafasnya karena aksi kejantanan Gaara dibawah sana. Ino memeluk leher Gaara dan satu kakinya membelit bokong Gaara dan menekannya agar semakin dalam memasukinya.

Mereka berdua berdiri menghimpit tembok dengan baju Ino yang sudah tidak karuan dan celana Gaara yang sudah turun dengan bagian kejantanan yang memasuki Ino dengan cepat dan keras.

"Gaaraah" Bisikan Ino ditelinganya membuat Gaara semakin larut dalam gairahnya untuk menyetubuhi Ino hingga lemas. Gaara mempercepat gerakannya dan kepalanya masih saja menggigiti leher Ino.

Gaara masih saja memacu hasratnya memasuki Ino dengan brutal. Ino sudah terengah-engah namun Gaara sepertinya masih sangat kuat untuk berhenti. Tangan Gaara meremas payudara Ino dengan keras membuat Ino memekik.

"Gaaraaah"

Ino merasakan gelombang itu semakin dekat. Gelombang yang akan membawanya kelangit ketujuh.

"Gaara!" Dan ino pun mendapatkan klimaksnya namun jangan harap Gaara akan berhenti. Ia masih disana, masih berdiri dengan nafsunya yang membabi buta menyetubuhi Ino.

Selang berapa lama, Gaara menyemburkan sesuatu yang hangat dirahim Ino. Kemudian Gaara melumat bibir Ino dengan ganas.

"Ayo lanjutkan di Apartementmu" Gaara merapihkan bajunya dan membiarkan Ino merapihkan dirinya.

Sasuke memasuki ruangannya dengan rasa marah. Hinata belum tahu apa-apa dan tampak sangat mencintai Gaara. Berengsek!

Dia harus mencari cara agar Hinata segera tahu kalau Gaara bermain-main dengan perempuan lain di belakangnya. Apa Sasuke harus berbicara langsung dengan Hinata? Atau ia harus memperlihatkan jika Gaara berselingkuh dibelakang Hinata.

Sasuke memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Cara mana yang mengurangi rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan Hinata.

"Aku harus mengatakannya nanti"

"Harus segera ku katakan"

"Sakura-_chan_"Hinata menyapa Sakura yang sedang merangkaikan mawar putih dengan sangat indah.

"Loh? Kau sudah datang?" Biasanya Hinata datang setelah makan siang dan ini masih pukul sebelas siang.

"Sebenarnya nati setelah makan siang aku dan Sasuke-kun akan nonton film. Jadi, sepertinya tidak bisa mampir kesini" Hinata memasang raut wajah bersalah membuat Sakura ingin tertawa.

"Tidak apa, Hinata-_chan_" Hinata pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan Sasuke-_san_ dibandingkan dengan Gaara-_san_" Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura sebentar lalu kembali memandangi rangkaian bunga. Benarkah itu? Sasuke kan sahabatnya.

"Yang aku tahu, perempuan dan laki-laki tidak bisa hanya sebagai sahabat" Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya mengabaikan kebingungan Hinata.

Di suatu kamar di salah satu apartemen mewah dua insan terlihat asyik saling memagut. Tubuh pria itu terlihat menindih sang wanita yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya dan terus mendesah tertahan di bawah tubuh pria itu seiring dengan keluar masuknya kejantanan sang pria.

Sang pria terlihat sangat bersemangat memacu hasratnya di dalam tubuh wanita itu.

"Hinata" sang pria menyebutkan nama wanita itu dengan nada syarat dengan kenikmatan.

"Sa-Sasukeeeh" Hinata merasakan ada rasa nikmat tiada tara yang ia rasakan seiring dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang keluar masuk dalam dirinya.

"Sasukeeeh emmmh"

Sedikit lagi sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi puncak itu akan mereka capai bersama.

"Drrrrt drrrrrt drrrrt"

Sial!

Sasuke membuka matanya dan segera mengangkat telpon yang berbunyi.

"Ya, Hinata?"

"Kau dimana? Apa kau sibuk? Katanya kita akan pergi nonton?" Dapat Sasuke bayangkan ekspresi kesal Hinata saat ini. Ia sudah sepuluh menit terlambat. Sepertinya karena terlalu asyik dengan mimpinya.

"Aku tertidur. Aku akan kesana dalam sepuluh menit"

TBC

Gue sebenernya pengen ngelnjutin dari kemaren tapi apa daya gak ada waktu luang. Halaah alesan aja gue hahaha

Makasih banget buat respon kalian ya, gue belom sempet bales satu satu ni

Makasih banget intinya banget!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine**

**Naruto punya om Masashi**

**Selamat membaca**

**Kesalahan teknis sehingga membuat account lagi**

"Maaf terlambat" Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri melihat Hinata setelah mimpinya tadi siang.

"Kali ini kumaafkan" Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan justru makin membuat Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Kau aneh hari ini, Sasuke-kun"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Ayo berangkat"

Mereka berdua menuju sebuah Mall yang tak jauh darisana. Seperti biasa, Sasuke yang mengantri tiket dan Hinata yang membeli camilan. Uang? Tentu saja uang Sasuke.

**Mine**

"Gaara-kun, kapan kau akan memutuskan Hinata?" Ino memainkan jemarinya di dada Gaara yang terbuka. Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya setiap pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Ino.

Sebenarya, Gaara menyayangi Hinata. Bagaimanapun, hubungan mereka sudah terjalin lama. Hinata pun menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Gaara. Ya, meskipun keintiman mereka hanya sampai ciuman saja.

"Gaara, kau mendengarku kan?!"

"Ya"

"Lalu?" Ino bangkit dari posisinya dan mencium Gaara sekilas

"Kenapa dulu kau menghilang sebelum menjawab pernyataan cinta yang kuberikan?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, "Aku kan ikut orangtua ku ke Amerika. Setelah aku kembali kupikir kau masih sendiri karena menungguku"

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku dulu?"

"Tentu saja! Makanya aku mencarimu setelah kembali darisana"

Tangan Ino merambat turun ke bawah, membelai kejantanan Gaara yang masih belum tertutup apapun setelah permainan mereka. Gaara mengerang pelan, merasakan nikmat dibawah sana. Tangan Gaara dengan sigap menangkap tangan Ino, pembicaraan ini belum selesai.

"Tapi, kenapa kau sudah tidak perawan lagi? Apa kau punya pacar?" sebenarnya Gaara takut Ino tersinggug dengan pertanyaannya, tapi ia juga harus tahu mengenai yang satu itu.

"Aku tinggal di Amerika. Kami sering berpesta sampai mabuk, aku tidak sadar ketika pertama kali melakukan itu dengan seseorang" Ino emasang wajah sedihnya dan Gaara dengan mudahnya percaya karena tertutupi rasa yang Gaara sendiri tidak tahu apa.

"Gaara, katakan sesuatu" Ino mulai menciumi dada Gaara yang terbuka.

"Ya. Aku percaya" Dan Ino menciumnya dengan sangat antusias. Tangannya pun tak henti-henti meremas kejantanan Gaara dibawah sana.

"Ino, hentikan"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Yang tadi, persediaan kondomku yang terakhir" Gaara jelas tidak meu menghamili wanita sebelum dia menikah. Itu akan menjadi skandal untuknya.

**Mine**

Setelah selesai menonton film, Sasuke dan Hinata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko buku yang juga berada di dalam Mall tersebut. Tangan Sasuke setia menggangdeng tangan Hinata. Ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan. Setiap kali Hinata menanyakan kenapa Sasuke selalu menggandeng tangannya, Sasuke hanya akan menjawab kalau ia takut Hinata hilang.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hm?"

"Kau punya pacar tidak?" Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya. Tidakkah dia tahu, kalau hati Sasuke sudah untuk Hinata seorang.

"Kalau aku punya, kau pasti akan tahu" Sasuke mencoba menjawab dengan setenang mungkin meskipun sebenarnya hati Sasuke berdebar tidak karuan.

"Jadi belum punya ya?" Hinata tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyumnya yang mungkin sedikit kikuk.

"Kalau orang yang Sasuke-kun suka?" Entah kenapa Hinata merasa ingin bertanya mengenai hal yang sedikit sensitif ini. Hinata wajar merasa penasaran, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita atau terlihat dekat dengan gadis selain dirinya.

Sasuke memajukan kepalanya mencoba menatap Hinata sedekat mungkin kemudian berkata, "Rahasia"

Dan secepat kilat, ia mencium pipi Hinata yang terihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata berseru sambil memegang pipinya dan Sasuke hanya mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"Hanya ingin yang ingin kau beli?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kasir dan lagi-lagi Sasuke yang membayarnya. Hinata sempat cemberut sesaat karena tidak diperbolehkan membayar.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti makan malam dulu ya di Restaurant ku. Aku yang traktir!" Ujar Hinata mengancam. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil menyetir.

Hinata mengerimkan email kepada Gaara agar bisa ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata mendapatkan balasannya.

_From : Gaara-kun_

_Maaf, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Daritadi siang rapat dan sekarang tugas menumpuk belum selesai. Aku akan makan nanti, jangan cemas. _

**Mine**

"Kau darimana saja?" Tegur Deidara saat Ino memasuki rumah mereka.

"Tempat Gaara"

"Sabaku?" Ujar Deidara tak percaya

"Ya. Siapa lagi?" Ino memutar matanya bosan. Pertanyaan kakaknya itu sungguh tidak penting.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?! Dia sudah punya kekasih!" Deidara terlihat marah sekarang

"Lalu? Hanya kekasih! Aku masih bisa merebut Gaara, Niisan!"

"Jangan jadi perempuan murahan!"

Ino tidak membalas. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Ino juga tidak ingin di cap sebagai wanita murahan. Hanya saja, dia tidak siap untuk jatuh miskin semenjak orangtuanya bangkrut. Ia harus memiliki pendamping orang kaya agar tidak hidup susah. Dan Gaara jawabannya.

Deidara yang mengerti masud tujuan Ino, sepertinya kurang menyukai cara adiknya tersebut. Semiskin apapun mereka, haruslah tetap punya harga diri.

Ino memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Gaara saja. Tadi Gaara mengatakan ia akan kembali ke kantor sebentar untuk menandatangi berkas.

**Mine**

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau antar aku ke apartemen Gaara-kun saja?" Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Ia gugup takut Sasuke marah, bukankah tadi ia sudah berjanji mentraktir Sasuke makan malam?

"Ada apa?" Mencoba tenang Sasuke hanya menjawab demikian.

"Sepertinya Gaara-kun sibuk, aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Maaf Sasuke-kun, besok pagi aku buatkan sarapan ya? Datang ke restaurant-ku ya?" Hinata memasang wajah memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi kau hati-hati"

**Mine**

Gaara sedikit menyesal meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya untuk bercinta dengan Ino. Sekarang tugasnya masih tersisa dan baru bisa selesai satu jam lagi. Ia mulai menandatangi dan mengecek setiap berkas di hadapannya.

Pintu terbuka dan Gaara langsung mengusap wajahnya frustasi ketika melihat Ino berdiri disana. Demi Tuhan! Pekerjaannya masih banyak.

"Ada apa lagi Ino?"

"Aku ingin menginap di tempatmu" Ino tersenyum sambil menghampiri Gaara dan berbisik jika ia sudah membeli beberapa pengaman untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Gaara.

**Mine**

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah kusut. Ia harus mengatakan pada Hinata secepatnya jika Gaara tidak sebaik kelihatannya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Hinata dari tipu daya Gaara.

"Darimana?" Suara Sai terdengar saat Sasuke hendak memasuki kamarnya

"Pergi" jawaban singkat dari Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Sai ikut memasuki kamar Sasuke, "Sama Hinata?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, Sai tahu kemungkinan besar ia pergi bersama Hinata. Kapan Sasuke akan segera sadar jika ia tidak bisa selamanya seperti sekarang? Diam-diam menyukai Hinata dan mempertahankannya setelah begitu lama?

"Aku punya barang bagus" Sai tersenyum palsu dan merogoh kantung celananya. Dilemparnya barang tersebut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkapnya dan membacanya dengan seksama. Matanya membulat tak percaya, apa-apaan Sai?! Memberinya barang seperti ini

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Sasuke kaget ketika ia menerima sebungkus obat perangsang keluaran terbaru dari Sai. Saudaranya ini memang benar-benar keteralaluan.

"Hei santai dulu! Aku kan hanya memberikannya!" Sai justru terbahak melihat respon Sasuke yang seperti itu. Dia kan hanya berniat membantu.

"Aku tidak butuh!" Sasuke melemparnya justru diambil kembali oleh Sai dan di jejalkan ke kantong jaket Sasuke.

"Gunakan saat ada kesempatan ya" Sai mengerling dan tertawa kemudian keluar dengan cengiran yang terpahat di wajahnya.

"Brengsek!" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya tak berniat untuk tidur. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya

**Mine**

Hinata saat ini sedang berada di apartemen Gaara. Ia selalu diijinkan masuk kapan saja karena Gaara memberikan password apartemennya kepada Hinata.

"Hm... aku masak apa ya? Gaara-kun jarang sekali belanja" Hinata sedikit bingung harus memasak apa, bahan makanan di kulkas Gaara sangat sedikit.

"Ah! Ini saja!" Ia akhirnya memilih memasak sup daging dan telur dadar.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menunggu Gaara di meja makan, namun Gaara belum pulang juga

"Kenapa belum pulang? Sudah jam sembilan"

Hinata melipat tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana,

"Ngantuk" Hinata bergumam. Wajahnya terlihat imut sekali dalam posisi seperti itu.

**Mine**

Gaara dan Ino berjalan di lobi apartemen Gaara dengan beberapa pasang memperhatikan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, Ino sedari tadi benar-benar menempel pada Gaara.

"Ino, kita diperhatikan"

"Biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri" ino justru makin merapatkan genggaman tangannya pada Gaara.

Saat sampai di lift, Ino dengan sigap langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Gaara. Gaara membalasnya dengan tidak kalah antusias

"Kau menggodaku hah?!" Gaara berseru saat tangan Ino meremas bokongnya.

"Hihihihi"

Dan mereka berciuman sepanjang koridor menuju kamar apartemen Gaara.

**Mine**

Hinata menegakan kepalanya saat suara berisik datang dari pintu masuk, ia mengira Gaara mungkin sudah pulang.

Tapi kenyataannya bukan hanya Gaara yang pulang, Gaara bersama seorang wanita. Bercumbu di depan pintu apartemen Gaara.

"Hi-Hinata"

**TBC**


End file.
